


Kiss And Tell

by VampireVengence



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Fangirls, Fransykes - Freeform, Hotel Sex, M/M, Tour Bus, Touring, gig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is forced to be a responsible big brother and take his younger sister to see her favourite band. He doesn't expect what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hurry up Josh!” Elisa yelled before pelting off down towards the barrier. “No running! One of the venue security guys scolded but of course she didn’t listen. With a sigh I followed after her. I was one of eight maybe nine guys that where in the standing area so far, surrounded by Bring Me The Horizon fangirls. _Great._  


 

 

As I reached my sister I stood behind her with a hand on the barrier either side. I knew how these kinds of gigs worked, at the very front we were going to get squashed as fuck and with Elisa being so small she wouldn’t make it through the support acts. So here I was acting as a barrier between her and the crowd. _The things us big brothers do._  


 

 

The whole thing was a little bit lost on me if I’m honest. I didn’t know any of the songs, did not appreciate being squashed to death when the vocalist climbed on top of the crowd right next to us and I did not understand the crowd’s reaction when they introduced some guy called Curtis Ward on for a song. I think I’ll just stick to Fall Out Boy gigs thanks.

 

They finished their encore and the crowd slowly dispersed. I kept checking the time on my phone nervously as we waited to get out. If we missed the last train we’d be stranded and then mum would kill me.

 

The cold air hit me hard as I snuggled further into my checked shirt. _Ugh why didn’t I prepare for the cold?_ I made a start walking to the station but Elisa grabbed my hand and started pulling me in the opposite direction. “Lis what are you doing?” She grinned brightly. “Heading round the back.” I furrowed my eyebrows. “Why?” She gave me a look that told me I was being an idiot. “To meet them when they come out.” I sighed and pulled her to a stop. “Lis, we can’t. if we miss the train we’re gonna be stuck here.” She waved a hand dismissively. “We won’t, besides there’s a hotel literally across the road from the back entrance.”

 

She was right, there was a hotel. A large, posh and very expensive hotel but as I checked the time over an hour later and realised we definitely weren’t going to get a train tonight as Elisa refused to leave until she’d met them it seemed to be our only option. “Are you gonna be okay here on your own for a minute?” She nodded barely listening as she conversed excitedly with other fangirls and I trudged off into the hotel lobby. It felt like heaven walking in from the cold to the toasty warm hotel but I did get a lot of odd looks from the staff. They only had one single room available meaning I was going to have to sleep on the floor. _Fucking great._  


 

 

I decided to use the bathroom before heading back out into the cold December air. I opened the door and stopped dead when I lay eyes on the only other guy in there. Oli fucking Sykes. To be honest he was completely gorgeous and I could totally see why Elisa had a crush on him. “Uh, alright mate?” he asked when he noticed me staring. “You do realise there is a giant group of people waiting for you out there right?” He gave me a confused look and I rolled my eyes. “Back door of the arena, you can’t miss them.” With that I headed into a cubicle.

 

I came back out once I was done and found myself alone. _Good._ As I left the bathroom my phone began to ring _Mum mobile._ “Hello?”

 

“Where the hell are you?! The concert finished almost two hours ago, you should be home by now!” You’d never think I was nineteen the way she acted. “Yeah. Look don’t freak out but we missed the train.” Before I got a chance to explain she went into full panic mode. “What do you mean you missed the train? How could you possibly miss the train when they run for an hour after the curfew time for the venue?!” I sighed. “Eliza decided she wanted to wait around the back so she could meet them and refused to leave until she did.” As I stepped out of the hotel lobby I spotted the five band members amongst the group of dedicated fans. “They’ve only just come out.” Mum sighed on the other end of the phone sounding near hysterical. “I knew I should have taken her instead.” She muttered. “What are you going to do then?” She sighed. “I used the emergency credit card to get a hotel room in this place just behind the venue. Just relax mum okay, we’ll be fine.” She didn’t sound very convinced. “Okay. Just look after her. She’s a young impressionable and no doubt very star struck young girl. I don’t want some rock stars taking advantage of her.” _Gee thanks for the vote of confidence._ “Don’t worry mum we’ll be fine I promise.”

 

“I know you will I love you baby, goodnight.”

 

“Night mum.”

 

I hung up and headed down the front steps as the crowd dispersed. Elisa came away grinning like an idiot; she had their signatures marker penned up her arm as well as on her t-shirt and her converse. “Oli Sykes touched me.” she squealed. “Isn’t he just to die for?!” she added to which I hummed in agreement whilst leading her up the stairs. “They were all so lovely! I got pictures with all of them! Even Curtis!” I tuned her out as best as I could, all I wanted was to get to bed. “Do you think mum will let me get their signatures tattooed on?” she asked as we walked along the corridor to the room. “No.” I replied flatly. “Why not? It’s legal with parental consent!” she pouted and I shook my head. “There’s no way she’d let you.”

 

As we entered the room I flopped down in the single armchair that would be my bed for the night and I closed my eyes. The peace didn’t last long however. “Josh I can’t sleep yet.”

 

“Have you even tried?”

 

“I’m way too hyped up to sleep! Can’t we go to the bar or something?” I sighed deeply. “I doubt the bar will even still be open at this time.”

 

“Pleeeeaaase.” I opened one eye and took in her pouting, puppy eyed expression and groaned. “Fiiiiine.”

 

We headed down to the bar and I waited for the guy to come and serve me. Elisa started making a strange held in squeal and I turned to where she was looking and groaned. The band was sat in a booth in the corner. “Josh buy me a drink.” She ordered. “I am buying you a drink.” She rolled her eyes. “I mean a proper drink!” I shook my head. “I am not buying you alcohol.” She folded her arms. “I will make you regret it if you don’t.” I rolled my eyes. “Sorry Lis but I fear mum’s wrath way more than I fear you.” The barman finally came over and I ordered a beer and a lemonade. With a huff she picked up her glass and wandered off in the direction of the band. I slowly followed behind grudgingly.

 

The instant we were in hearing distance she was in fangirl mode once more. They took it well and invited us to sit, I mostly stayed silent and sipped my beer. “Hey mate, thanks for letting us know about the fans. Our manager got us out of their so fast we didn’t know what was going on!” Oli smiled crookedly and gently rested a hand on my knee. I ignored the butterflies in my stomach and waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. I wouldn’t have said anything if it wasn’t for Lis.” She blushed a little as all eyes turned to her. “You wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for me!”

 

It turned out they were actually really nice guys and not arrogant, stuck up arseholes like I thought they’d be. They told us stories from tour and of the countries they’d seen and visited. I was hooked they’d experienced so much in such a short space of time that most people would never experience in a life time. “I hope my band has this kind of success.” I hadn’t even realised that I’d said it out loud until Oli turned to me excitedly. “You’re in a band?” I blushed a little but nodded. “Uh, yeah. Just me and a few mates.” Instead of the usual insult I was expecting about how shit we were Elisa stayed silent. I glanced over to find her almost completely asleep on their keyboardist. “I better get you to bed.” I mumbled before standing up and shuffling out of the booth. “Come join us after though yeah?” Oli asked hopefully. I blinked a little surprised but nodded which caused him to grin.

 

I gently lifted her out of her chair bridle style and carried her out and up to the hotel room. The receptionist gave us an odd look as we passed but I did my best to ignore her. I awkwardly shifted her around in my arms so I could get the key from my pocket and unlock the door before placing her gently down on the bed. She snuffled slightly before rolling away from me, out cold. With a shrug I locked the door behind me. I doubt she’d wake up before I got back but she’d no doubt call if she did.

I made my way down stairs once more but was stopped by the receptionist. “It’s very good of you to look after your girlfriend like that.” _I think I just threw up a little in my mouth._ “She’s my sister.” I made to move past her but she stepped into my way once more. “Oh really?” She instantly turned on a flirtation grin. “Yep, excuse me my boyfriend’s waiting.” I pushed past her and made my way back to the bar ignoring the look of disgust as her face dropped. _I hope they don’t mind me faking a relationship with one of them…how fangirlish of me._  


We sat there chatting for who knows how long and slowly one by one the others disappeared until it was just Oli and I left. “Excuse me sirs.” The bar tender timidly approached “we’re closing now.” I checked the time on my phone. 3:00am _oh._ “Do you wanna come back to my room? We can attack the mini bar?” I chuckled a little but agreed. “Sure.” We headed to his room and both collapsed on the double bed with a bottle of beer. I kicked off my shoes and grinned.

 

We sat chatting for a bit longer before the situation fully hit me. “This is nuts.” I said taking a sip from my bottle. “What?” He quirked an eyebrow. “I’m sat on a bed drinking beer with the guy who’s been plastered all over my sister’s walls for god knows how many years.” He laughed and shifted closer. “Oh really?” I nodded and shrugged. “She’s had the biggest crush on you for what seems like forever… I mean I totally get why.” I didn’t know why I was saying these things but my somewhat intoxicated brain had gone into babble mode as he shifted unbelievably closer and his eyes flicked between eyes and my lips. “You probably shouldn’t tell her I’m into guys then.” With that he lent in and connected our lips.

 

I gasped in shock as his soft lips pressed up against mine. The shock quickly wore off and I kissed back eagerly, shifting so that I was now straddling his lap. I felt his hands slip under my shirt and caress my hips causing a shiver to run up my spine. I kissed him harder causing him to moan. I kept one hand resting against the headboard whilst the other knotted it’s self in the hair at the back of his neck. I tugged lightly and he moaned loudly.

 

He quickly unbuttoned my shirt and threw it to the floor. “God you’re so beautiful.” He mumbled before attacking my neck in kisses. I let out a low moan when he caught my sweet spot and he stayed there for a while nipping and sucking. I ripped his t-shirt from his body and began to trace my tongue along his tattooed chest. He let out a groan and flipped us over before capturing my lips once more.

 

It didn't take long before we were both completely naked. He pulled away breathless and we both lay panting for a moment. He quickly grabbed the small holdal bag that had been dumped carelessly on the floor and started rumaging through. I was about to ask what he was doing when he pulled back triumphantly with a bottle of lube and a condom. "Always come prepared." He grinned cheekily like he did this all the time. He probably did.

 

He quickly lubed up his fingers and entered them into me stretching my entrance. I groaned as the sharp pain slowly became pleasure and I started to grind down my hips. He pulled out leaving me empty and open. I whined which made him chuckle huskily. “patience.” He murmured as he ripped open the condom and rolled it on, my member was already throbbing. He quickly lubed up and settled between my legs.

 

He pushed in and hot damn did that feel good. “Oh god.” I moaned and he smirked, pushing in the rest of the way. He took it slow at first but soon got harder and faster. He started once more to attack the sweet spot of my neck with his mouth. I gasped and moaned as my back arched off the bed causing our chests to press together. I could feel him smirk against my neck as he reached between us and took a hold of my member, pumping in time with his thrusts. We came within a few seconds of one another and he pulled out before collapsing next to me on the bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a jolt as my phone began to ring on the bedside table. I groaned and felt around for it in order to shut it off. Nothing. “Fuck.” I whined as it continued to blare. I felt the bed dip behind me and froze up as the memories of the night before before flooded back to me. “Hello?” his voice was thick with sleep as he answered. It took my brain a moment to click that he’d answered my phone.

 

The beat of silence followed by squealing made it immediately obvious who it was as I scrabbled up and swiped it from his hand. “Lis.” She stopped squealing but I could practically see her jumping around on the other end of the line. “You’re with Oli? Oh my god, oh my god! What are you even doing with him?!” I chose to pointedly ignore her questions. “I’ll meet you for breakfast in ten.” She laughed. “Josh they stopped serving breakfast two hours ago! We need to be out in an hour. Oh and mum called, she wanted to know what time we were getting home. She was so pissed that you weren’t with me, you’ll probably have a billion missed calls.” I groaned and flopped back on the bed. I was so fucked. “So? What are you doing with Oli?” I could tell she was nervous of my answer despite the air of confidence. “I’ll meet you in the room in ten.”

 

I quickly hung up before she could ask any more questions. She was going to slaughter me. I sat up and started grabbing my clothes off the floor. “Going somewhere?” I paused and glanced over as he stretched out on the bed, his bare torso poking out from the covers. “I have a sister to collect and a train to catch.” I sighed as I turned back to my clothes. I knew how these things worked a one night thing and then we’d part ways and never see each other again. He’d move on to the next guy or girl who threw themselves at him whilst I was left to pick up the pieces and glue myself back together and get on with the fact that I’d been used and abused by some tattooed god of a man who’d seen the world and lived the life I’d always dreamed of. “Well if you hang around for a little bit we can always give you a lift.” _Wait what?_ I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. “I’m sure one more stop won’t be a problem for the driver man.” _Maybe he feels guilty._ I shrugged. “I mean if it’s not a problem…” He pulled me back down onto my back and lent over me with a smirk. “It’ll be fine.”

 

A knock at the door broke the spell and he quickly scrabbled up and to the door. It was one of the other band members though I couldn’t quite place who. They told him that the bus was leaving in a half hour. He closed the door and bounded back over, jumping on the bed. “That leaves us with about twenty minute.” He smirked again. _God damn that smirk!_ It took a hell of a lot of self control to say. “I have to meet Elisa.” He pouted. “You’re boring.”

 

Despite my insistence that he really didn’t need to, Oli came with me to the hotel room. I used the key that was still in my pocket and found Elisa jumping around on the bed with one of the many video’s from last night blaring from the tiny speakers. “There you are! Jesus Josh you could have left a note or something! Where the hell have you b…” Her words died as she noticed Oli behind me. "Oh, hi!" she looked like she was holding in a squeal. "Are you ready?" I asked tiredly and she nodded. "Good. We're going." She glanced quizzically between Oli and I. "Oli has kindly offered to give us a lift." Her eyes grew wide and she broke out into a humongous grin. "Somebody pinch me I must be dreaming!" she exclaimed as she flopped back down on the bed. I lent forward and pinched her arm making her yelp. She glared at me as I looked towards her still penned arms. "You'll get ink poisoning if you don't wash those off." She rolled her eyes as she stood up and grabbed her stuff. "You are so lame." 

 

We met the others at the bus and they did not seem at all surprised to see us and greeted us like old friends. Once we'd gotten onto the bus it was decided we'd watch a movie and after a lengthy debate the majority rule chose Mulan. Popcorn and sweets materialised from the kitchen area and I settled down on the two seater sofa with Oli next to me and Lis and the other on the three seater with Matt K on the floor.

 

I hadn't seen the movie in a long time so I instantly got engrossed. I was completely oblivious to Oli fidgeting next to me until something collided with the side of my face causing me to jump out of my skin and throw popcorn all over the place. Oli laughed his ass off as he sat with a handful of skittles. The others rolled there eyes and Lis shushed us. Oli continued to snicker a little and I sent a glare his way before turning back to the TV. Nearly the second I did it another skittle skimmed my ear. I turned to Oli once more and he smiled innocently. I threw a piece of popcorn at him, hitting him straight on the nose. He gasped before grinning and throwing another back. I quickly found myself in a full on food fight. Skittles and popcorn flew back and forth between us until a lone skittle strayed too far and hit Jordan directly between the eyes. We both burst out laughing before all hell broke loose.

 

Food was flying from all angles and I found myself ducking down behind the sofa to avoid flying missiles that the others had launched. I lost my balance as I crouched down and toppled sideways. Oli grinned down at me before leaning over me and pinning me down. I gulped as he shifted so that his lower half had trapped my legs and he smirked down at me. His hands slowly trailed up my side making me heart beat rapidly with anticipation. Until he started tickling me.

I flailed beneath him letting out a high pitched and embarrassingly girly scream. I was extremely ticklish. "No... O-Oli... St-stop!" I cried out as he continued to torture me. "Help!" I cried in vain. "Rape!"  The others cracked up laughing on the other side of the sofa so did Oli. I managed to wiggle enough so that I could roll him off of me and he lay on the floor giggling.

 

We pulled up outside the house soon after and I had to practically peel Elisa off of Lee as she went around hugging them all goodbye. As I got off the bus I heard the door slam behind me and turned to find Oli following us to the house. "What are you doing?" I asked confused. He shrugged. "I've got nothing else to do." I raised an eyebrow as we walked up the garden path. "You know this could be considered stalking." He chuckled and held his hands out in front of him as though cuffed. "I'll come quietly."

 

We walked into the house and found mum in the kitchen with Elisa jumping around and squealing over the past twenty four hours events. She stopped dead as we walked through the door and mum gave me a confused look. "What's going on?" Lis asked looking between us. "Oli wanted to see the band and we have a practise session today." I lied quickly as I honestly didn't really have a clue as to what other explanation to give. 'He's stalking me' wasn't going to go down so well. "Oh." I couldn't tell if she sounded relieved or annoyed. Who knows? "Oh mum, this is Oli." Elisa said, putting emphasis on his name. Mum's eyes widened slightly as I'm assuming she realised this was THE Oli. "Josh can I have a word with you in private in the living room."  _Oh god._ Before I even had a chance she was grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me out of the room leaving Lis and Oli alone.

 

"Where the hell where you?" She was pissed. "I called this morning and found you'd left your little sister on her own! You were supposed to be looking after her Josh I thought you could be responsible! I'm very disappointed." I sighed and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "It's not that big a deal, nothing was going to happen to her in a hotel room! besides I had the key. I only left her because she'd fallen asleep when we were in the bar." She interrupted my fairly lame excuse. "You took her to a bar?!" her eyes were bulging. "The hotel bar! She wasn't ready to go to bed so we went down there for a drink and the band were in there so she wanted to go sit with them. We chatted for a while and she dosed off so I took her up and locked her in the room. I wasn't ready to sleep and I wasn't too keen on the idea of sleeping on the floor!"

 

She sighed in exasperation. "So where did you end up sleeping?" I had a horrible feeling that she knew exactly what had happened. "Well once the bar closed Oli and I went back to his room for a few drinks and a chat..." I was fighting hard against the blush that was creeping onto my face. "Joshua James Alphonse Franceschi!" She hissed, clearly trying hard not to start yelling. "Tell me you are not saying what I think you are." I scratched at the back of my neck awkwardly. "I'm saying I stayed the night in Oli's room." I said trying hard to seem innocent but probably just seemed even more guilty than before. She gasped. "How could you do this to your own flesh and blood." She whispered. "Hey, I haven't done anything wrong." I argued, starting to feel really annoyed over her sudden judge mental attitude. "She has been obsessed with that boy for as long as I can remember. It would crush her to find out her big brother, who she looks up too and loves, has taken him from her." I scoffed. "Oh please! I haven't 'taken him' from anyone! Besides she's sixteen! She just an obsessive fan girl who didn't have a chance anyway."

 

My eyes widened as I realised what I said and my hand slapped over my mouth. She shook her head out of disappointment or shame, I wasn't sure. "Well I hope for your sake you used protection, that young man does not seem clean. Well I'll let you break the news to her." With that she headed back to the kitchen leaving me to feel awful by myself. _Wow I suck._  


I headed back to the hallway and peaked into the living room to see Elisa fangirling once more and mum dithering around as the good host offering everything we had in the house. I decided to go upstairs and have a shower and get changed from the previous days clothes. I also had to put my phone on charge as it had finally died some time during the bus ride back.

 

As I plugged it in it began to vibrate with new messages and missed calls, all of them were from Max. As I went to check them it began to ring  _Max mob._ "Hello?" I sighed having to stoop slightly so as not to pull the wire from the wall. "Mate! Where the hell have you been?!" He sounded relieved. "I had to take Lis to that gig remember."

 

"That was last night!" I sighed. "Yeah, we ended up staying over. It's a long story." He chuckled. "Whatever man. Well we've called a band practise, I've got this really amazing couple riffs to show you guys!"

 

We disconnected and I jumped into the shower, the warm water cleansing me of the previous evenings sweat and grime. Once I was sufficiently clean, I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my waist. I walked into my bedroom and opened my wardrobe to find it basically empty. With a sigh I started sifting through the clothes on the floor for something relatively clean to wear.

 

A wolf whistle sounded behind me causing me to jump, I spun around to find Oli sprawled out on my bed and grinning. "What are you doing in here?!" I cried and he shrugged. "Just enjoying the view." I rolled my eyes and went back to picking clothes. "Well I hope you're not expecting a lift back because you won't get one." I warned, still confused about his continued presence in my house. "I thought we were going to see your band." I blushed a little as I pulled on a random shirt and jeans. "I just said that because I couldn't think of any other valid reasons for you still to be here!" He pouted and gave me puppy eyes. "Aaawwww pleeeeaaasssee. I wanna see you guys play." I sighed as he continued to look at me like that. "Fine."

 

 

*

 

 

We pulled up outside Max's house and the other's were already there. "About bloody time!" Dan greeted me as he opened the door. His eyes instantly widened as they fell on Oli. "Oli this is Dan, our drummer, Dan this is Oli." They shook hands. "Hey mate." Oli smiled. "Hi?" Dan said giving me a confused look. "He's come to see the band play." Dan's eyes bulged. "Wh-what?!" I chucked as we stepped through the door. "I'll uh go tell the others." I paused in the hall to take off my shoes and Oli followed suit. This gave us enough time for Dan to not so subtly whisper. "Guys! Oli Sykes is in the hallway!" I stood back upright to find everyone stood in the doorway staring at the pair of us. "Uh, guys this it Oli. Oli this is Max our host and guitarist, Chris our other guitarist and Matt our bassist."

 

They exchanged mumbled and slightly stunned greetings before Max took over his hosting skills and left Oli in the living room with the others whilst he dragged me into the kitchen to help make drinks. "What the hell is Oli Sykes doing sitting in my living room?" He hissed once the door was shut and the kettle was going to cover our conversation a little. "He wanted to see the band." I shrugged. "Okay, and how does he even know we exist? And more to the point, what is he doing with you?" I sighed and gave a brief overview of the previous nights activities, leaving out the more intimate details. "So your telling me you just so happened to hit it off with this guy and chatted all night and now your like besties and he gave you a lift and came to see us?" I shrugged trying hard not to blush. "Josh I know you too well, your hiding something." I blushed a little as I fumbled for words only causing him to gasp and cover his mouth with his hands. "You didn't!" He cried, getting overly excited. "Joshua Franceschi you did not sleep with him!" My cheeks were aflame. "Shhh!" I hissed as he giggled. "I can't believe it, you're always the first to slag the guy off and now you're crawling into bed with him!"

 

"It's wasn't like that!" I defended. "I, I mean he's not as bad as I thought he would be when I actually got talking to the guy and I mean I was drunk!" he laughed and shook his head. "Not exactly helping yourself there Josh." I groaned and buried my head in my hands as he finished making the drinks. "Please don't tell the others." He nodded. "Your secret's safe with me."

 

 

*

 

 

"You guys are amazing!" Oli enthused as we got into my car. "Like seriously! How have you guys not been signed yet?!" I shrugged. "We're still in the early stages, getting songs and practising and stuff." Oli laughed. "Fuck that, get gigging. Everywhere that will have you!" I nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. So lunch?" I asked, changing the subject entirely. "Sure! Where d'ya wanna go?" I grinned not even having to think about it. "Nando's."

 

 

*

 

 

So it turns out or waiter was a big BMTH fan. He nearly dropped our orders when he brought them over and found Oli sat there. "Oh my god! You're Oli Sykes! I love you guys, you're amazing! I was at your gig last night. It was incredible!" He gushed and Oli smiled politely. "Thank you man, it's always great to hear our fans still support us." the guy nodded vigorously "Yeah, yeah of course. Can uh I mean could I possibly get a photo?" Oli chuckled. "Sure thing." The fumbled around with his phone and got in close before taking a few selfies. "My friends will never believe this!" He continued to gush. "Look, your meal. It's on the house, you and your date!" He grinned. "Oh I'm not-" but Oli cut me off. "Thanks man, that's really great of you." I shot him a look. "If you need anything, anything at all just let me know okay!" Oli thanked him and the kid eventually left. "This is not a date." I stated but he only rolled his eyes. "I hope you appreciate the things I do for you." I raised an eyebrow. "I just got you free Nando's." I laughed and shook my head. "Get me a free Nando's black card and then I'll be impressed." He grinned mischievously. "I'll see what I can do." He got up and followed after our waiter. "Hey I was joking." I called but he didn't seem to hear me.

 

He came back around fifteen minutes later with a smug grin. "I do believe you owe me something." I raised and eyebrow as he sat down and waved a black card in my face. "You have to be kidding me." I said in disbelief as he grinned. "What would you do to get this." He raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" I asked not sure I wanted to hear his answer. He smirked and raised an eyebrow before puckering his lips. I pinched them between my thumb and finger. "I'm not that desperate." He blew a raspberry as I released him but chucked the card at me anyway. "You suck Franceschi." I grinned. "Now that's something you may never know." He blushed and I took a little satisfaction in that.

 

We walked out of the restaurant and I started walking towards my car. It was starting to turn dark now as it hit the early evening. "So..." I said as I paused by the door and he smiled. "I had fun." He said. "Seriously though, get gigging." I chuckled and nodded. "I'll pass on the advise." He smiled and an awkward silence fell upon us. "Say bye to Elisa for me." I nodded. "I guess I'll see you around?" He smiled. "Sure, well I guess I better get going. I gotta see my family as I'm back." I nodded. "Say hi for me." He smiled "Sure." We stood in silence just looking at each other and I giggled nervously. "Fuck it." He muttered before leaning in and taking my face in his hands and kissing me hard. Despite myself I kissed back eagerly. "I'll see you around Josh." He mumbled as he pulled away before walking off.

 

 

*

 

 

As I walked into the house Elisa jumped up excitedly. "What happened to Oli?" She asked confused. "He went to visit his family." I said. "Oh... is he coming back?" She sounded hopeful and I truly felt bad for her. "I dunno, he said bye though." She smiled to herself, blushing slightly. Mum gave me a warning glare from where she was sat on the sofa. "So what did he think of your stupid band then?" Lis asked, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah he loved us." She laughed. "I bet he was just being polite." Mum cleared her throat and gave me a meaningful look. I sighed in defeat. "Listen Lis I think we need to have a chat." she gave me a puzzled expression. "Okay... can it wait? I still have a couple more edits to upload to my tumblr." I raised an eyebrow. "Edits?" She showed me her phone and it came up with pictures from the previous night, except they weren't. She edited the photo's so it looked like they were holding hand, in another he appeared to be kissing his cheek and on another there heads had been cropped onto the body of a bride and groom on their wedding day.  _God damn this girl needs help._ "No... it's really important."

 

I sat down at the kitchen table and she sat down opposite me. "Josh what's going on?"

 

"We need to talk about last night." She rolled her eyes. "What? I didn't dob you in to mum okay she really did call up for you." I shook my head. "No, I know you didn't... we spoke. It's not that." She waited for me to continue and I sighed not sure where to start. "It's about where I stayed last night... and what happened." She furrowed her eyebrows together. "Okay?" I could see mum's shadow in the hallway through the open door and shook my head at the fact she was actually going to listen in to this. "I stayed in Oli's room... there's... uh, something you should know about him..." I trailed off and she sat looking even more confused. "What Josh? Spit it out!" I pinched at the bridge of my knows.  _This is what I get for thinking with my dick._ "Oli's gay." She started to laugh. "Okay Josh whatever you say." She stood up to leave so I continued and prayed I wouldn't get punched. "He kissed me." She stopped dead in her tracks, her back still facing me. "Things uh, we... we slept together." I gulped as she stiffened. "You what?" She hissed. She slowly turned around to face me, her face a blank mask that was probably scarier than if she had been pissed. "I-uh... We were drunk and it just kinda happened. I'm sorry."

 

That seemed to be the thing that triggered her off. "You're sorry. YOU'RE SORRY! FUCK BEING SORRY! You sleep with the guy I've been dreaming of since I was a kid and all you have to say is your SORRY! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU ARSEHOLE?!?!! You spend all your time hating on them and then now you're fucking throwing yourself at them! So what? You get him drunk then pounce?" I was slightly shocked at what to say, of course she wouldn't accept the fact he'd initiated this. "What? No! I didn't plan this, it was an accident! He came on to me and we were drunk... it just happened! I wasn't trying to spite you." She laughed. "It just happened. Smooth Josh, real fucking smooth. Few beers and you're anyone's is that how it works now?" I growled. "Look, I made a mistake and I'm sorry for that but you know what? If it wasn't me It would have just been someone else! It probably has been hundreds of others! So how about you GROW THE FUCK UP! You don't own him, you're just a fan of the band with a schoolgirl crush on someone you'll never have. So I'm sorry for squashing your dreams but that's fucking life."

 

I instantly felt bad for saying it but I wasn't about to stand there and have her calling me easy and insulting me. "You know what? Drop dead you complete dick head." With that she stormed off up the stairs to her bedroom. "Nice one." Mum said as she passed, following her up the stairs. I gave a frustrated sigh and dropped back down in my seat, placing my head in my hands. _That went even worse than expected._  


 

_*_

 

 

After what felt like hours I heard feet on the stairs and looked up to see mum coming down. She grabbed a box of tissues and made to head back up. "She okay?" I finally asked, not sure what else to say. "What do you think?" she asked turning to look at me. I sighed. "I know, I know. I fucked up. I didn't mean to hurt her!" She gave a sad smile. "I know you didn't honey, you're a hormonal teenage boy. You weren't thinking with your head. You didn't exactly tell her very well though did you?" I gave a half smile. "I know, but you heard what she was saying and I mean how are you supposed to tell someone that anyway?" she squeezed my shoulder. "I have no idea. Maybe it would be a good idea to stay at Max's for the evening or something? This isn't going to go away any time soon." I sighed and nodded. "I'll give him a ring." She smiled. "She'll get over it eventually you know." I gave a dry laugh. "Yeah right." she chuckled before heading upstairs once more.

 

I decided to walk to Max's as I was low on petrol and it wasn't too far. I kept think about everything that had happen, I did feel bad for Elisa but then I also kinda hated myself. Not because I'd hurt her but because of how idiotic I'd been. Not only had I given myself to this guy but I'd also let myself fall for him and was trying to ignore the idiotic hopeful part of my brain that kept saying  _"Maybe he likes you back."_ It was just sex to him and that stupid kiss at Nando's didn't mean anything. I couldn't keep dwelling on it.

 

I reached the small bridge that lead over a little river and stopped. Leaning against the railing I stood staring up at the evening sky which was just starting to fill with stars. "Don't jump!" An annoyingly familiar Yorkshire accent called jokingly at me. I turned to the left to see Oli walking towards me. "Am I going to have to get a restraining order against you?" I half joked. He grinned. "Like a bit of paper's gonna stop me." I rolled my eyes. "So what are you doing out here?" I asked. "My parents literally live there." He said pointing towards one of the closer houses to the small river. "Oh." I said not sure what else to say. "What about you? You don't live this way." I sighed not wanting to go into detail. "I'm staying at Max's tonight."

 

"Why"

 

"Because It's easier than spending the evening being glared at or yelled at and insulted." 

 

He gave me a confused look and I let out a frustrated groan not wanting to talk about any of this, especially with Oli of all people. At least at Max's I'd be able to have a nonsensical rant and maybe even a bit of a cry, he'd bring me some ice cream that we'd eat together and I wouldn't have to explain any of it. "Elisa hates me. I had to tell her about last night and she flipped and told me to drop dead." he chuckled and I sent a glare his way. "Sorry." he muttered still grinning. "This is your fault you know." That surprised him. "Me? What did I do?" I rolled my eyes. "You lured me to your hotel room with the promise of alcohol and then kissed me." He laughed again. "I didn't exactly hear you complaining or begging me to stop!" I blushed. "Yeah well that's not the point." He was still wearing that smug grin. "Kinda is, if you told me to stop you wouldn't be in shit with your sister." I blushed. "If you hadn't asked me back to the hotel I wouldn't be in shit with her."

 

"Hey! You could have said no! Besides your sister's happiness isn't really my problem."

 

"Well it's only half of mine anyway."

 

I hadn't meant for it to come out but here I was blushing scarlet whilst he gave me a confused look. "Look I've got to go." I said pushing off but he grabbed my arm holding me in place. "Wait Josh, I don't understand. We had fun right? I mean I did..." He looked genuinely hurt at the thought that I hadn't enjoyed myself. "That's the problem. Fun's all it is to you." I pulled my arm out of his grasp and started walking away completely embarrassed at how honest I'd been with him. "Hey what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He started to follow after me as I kept walking. "Josh, talk to me! What the hell?" I spun round to face the idiot and he practically walked into me not expecting my sudden stop. "YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU?!?!!" I was shouting now. "YOU USED ME LIKE SOME COMMON FUCKING FAN GIRL AND I FELL FOR IT HOOK LINE AND SINKER." His face was pure shock as I continued my rant. "And you know what the worst bit is? I used to think you were a complete arsehole and then you made me fucking like you! I'm an idiot and I am so pi-" He cut me off by crashing our lips together. I pushed him away for fear of enjoying it too much and forgetting that I was mad at him. "You really are an idiot Franceschi. I'm not playing you! I really fucking like you! You think I get Nando's black cards for just anyone I meet after shows?" I blushed, not fully believing what I was hearing. "I didn't really think that far." He chuckled, his hand resting on my cheek. "I'm sorry you got into trouble with your sister but I would rather get you into even worse trouble than not have last night happen. Or this." I was about to ask what 'this' was when he bought his lips back to mine for what felt like an eternity and barely a second all at once. "Come on." he said. "Lets go back to mine."


End file.
